


An Awkward Night Turns Into An Excited Morning

by nikolaithepastelgoth



Series: SCP-113 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender or Sex Swap, Nationverse, SCP-113, Transformation, no beta we die like davie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaithepastelgoth/pseuds/nikolaithepastelgoth
Summary: A mysterious stone appears on America's bedside table, and it might just end up being a dream come true.
Relationships: Female America/Male Belarus (Hetalia)
Series: SCP-113 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148699
Kudos: 5





	An Awkward Night Turns Into An Excited Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M just in case due to genital mention during the transformation process but it's not lingered on. But if that's something that could trigger your dysphoria, then be aware that the transformation takes up like half of the story.

Neither person knew what to tell the other to make the encounter less awkward. Belarus was curled up, back against America’s chest. America’s spine was bent so his lower half didn’t press against her. He was focused on it way more than he felt he should be, but Belarus didn’t really notice.

Dinner had gone nicely, even if conversation took longer to fall into comfortably than it did when they texted or DMed.

Both had gotten nervous when it came to the goodnight kiss, Belarus glancing around, and America suddenly remembering that he was supposed to make the first move. He’d taken too long, though, Belarus already bouncing up onto her toes as America bent down, the two hitting their noses together and Alfred’s glasses ending up askew.

Not wanting Belarus to leave thinking he wasn’t actually interested after all, he blurted out asking if she wanted to stay the night. Her already flushed cheeks turned redder, and she sputtered a yes and followed him back to his New York apartment. Now both were regretting it but not wanting the other to know. They’d really fallen for each other after what had started out as only sending each other memes and playful teasing.

Their awkwardness was towards themselves, but both had gotten so used to never telling anyone else that they didn’t think to tell the other, not so early in the relationship, now that it was official—well, official to them. They hadn’t told anyone they were dating yet.

Slowly, they drifted off to sleep, Belarus chuckling before slipping away when she heard America start to snore.

Crackling, something like both electricity and a fire, stirred both back awake hours later. Belarus sat up first, legs a bit stiff from her fetal-like position but otherwise okay. America grunted, his back complaining as he sat up, but before he could ask what was going on, the crackling sound stopped, and something on the end table closest to Belarus’s side of the bed glowed.

It was a fist-sized rock, red with stripes of pale orange. America thought it looked like a big piece of red jasper, and when he asked where it had come from, Belarus shrugged.

They both scooted closer to the rock, reaching for it at the same time.

When their fingers brushed the smooth stone, though, they cursed, their fingertips burning, but when they tried to jerk their hands back, they couldn’t.

“What the hell?!” America called out, but the only answer was the neighbor in the room next door hitting the wall, like he was telling him to shut up.

“Ah,” Belarus gasped, closing her eyes and swallowing as her stomach turned. She shivered, though her fingers remained touching the rock, and it felt like waves of electricity were flowing through her body.

America felt the same sensation, growing dizzy as his vision blurred further and then doubled. Sweat broke out across his forehead, his blonde hair sticking to his skin as his eyes squinted as he tried to focus on the rock and hopefully pull his hand away.

He grunted as a feeling like electricity just under his skin gathered within his chest and waist. More pooled within his thighs as ass, America's eyes going wide when he became aware of a sensation he could only think to compare to a balloon getting air blown in.

His ass grew as his hips expanded, America cursing as he felt bone crack during the process. His waist dipped inward, like trying to give him an hourglass figure. The waistband of his Captain America pajama pants expanded, and they filled out as his thighs also grew, forcing America to spread his legs more as the fat pressed uncomfortably against his dick and balls.

At the same time, Belarus started to pant. Her thighs slimmed down and became toned as her hips felt as though they were cracking inward, the feeling not totally unlike period cramps, and her silk shorts started to fall, now loose around her narrow hips. Her waist, at the same time, filled out, and she felt an ache in her throat and jaw as prickling gathered over her arms, legs, chest, and stomach.

America swallowed, and when he hummed, the noise cracked, going high, and as prickling heat washed over his skin, he looked over, remembering Belarus was there and worried if she was feeling this too. He blinked hard, thinking he saw her shoulders becoming broader, her jaw more square.

As he watched, his own shoulders narrowed slightly, and the hair on his arms and legs lightened and thinned, turning finer. The same happened to the bit of hair on his chest and along his happy trail, the hair becoming so fine, thin, and patchy that there was hardly any left.

His jaw softened, lips becoming full as her browline moved upward and her nose became slightly smaller. Her neck thinned as her Adam's apple disappeared, the roughness of stubble on her jaw and neck completely gone.

Swallowing, Belarus became aware of a feeling on her neck, his free hand moving up to find an Adam's apple forming beneath stubble.

"Wha—" he cut himself off, the deep roughness of his voice taking him aback.

He swallowed again, the nauseous feeling coming back as his hooked nose became a bit larger and his browline shifted down. Blond stubble covered his jaw, cheeks, and the upper part of his throat, and the body hair on his arms and legs thickened and became coarser, hair growing over his chest until it met a happy trail that disappeared beneath the band of his shorts.

He jumped at the feeling of long, pale blonde strands falling over his lap, his hairline receding slightly and becoming a more square frame around his strong face.

His breaths came in shallow gasps as his breasts receded, his silk blouse falling over a flat chest that had him staring, lavender eyes prickling as a tight feeling filled his chest—relief, paired with fear that he'd soon wake up and find the change had never happened.

Next to him, America's eyes were shut again, lids tingling as her lashes lengthened, and the electric-like prickling gathered in her chest, the expanding feeling returning. She breathed in shallow gasps through her mouth, feeling something growing and pushing beneath her skin as her nipples rubbed against the fabric of her Avengers T-shirt.

With her free arm wrapped around the lower part of her chest, she felt the fabric gather and stretch as breasts formed and grew, causing spasms of pain as a pulsing and pulling feeling began between her legs. Soon, her breasts stopped growing, and when America opened her eyes, she saw that they obscured the view of her crotch, where her bulge was no longer visible. After a moment’s hesitation, she reached there with her free hand, finding only the small mounds of a vulva.

The pulling feeling for Belarus continued, and he bit his bottom lip as he spread his legs, feeling sharp pulling, gathering, and expanding sensations that caused black stars to gather at the edges of his vision.

Then, all at once, it was over, and the electric feeling was gone. When Belarus looked down, he saw a bulge in his shorts, the tip of his dick sticking out one side, the fabric riding up all the way up his leg. It was uncomfortable to the point of being painful, but before he could say anything, America grasped his hand.

He turned to loom into her large, cerulean eyes, which were lined with long, golden lashes. Freckles dusted her heart-shaped face, neck, and muscular arms, and her short hair was pushed up on one side like an anime character’s thanks to her pillow. She squinted a bit, and Belarus quickly grabbed her glasses from the end table, swearing under his breath as the movement caused him more discomfort between his legs.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she said, a Southern twang sweetening her voice. She’d slip into the accent when nervous, excited, or angry before, Belarus teasing her by attempting to mimic it, only for America to tease him back for how he sounded.

Belarus did this now when he said, “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

Hands still on the sides of her glasses as she pulled them onto her face, America glared at Belarus, cheeks puffed, but it wasn’t long before both were laughing, America wrapping her arms around Belarus’s chest, so the side of her head pressed up against his heart.

“You’re so bony!” she commented. “We need to get some food into ya.”

“I don’t think that thing improved your cooking ability.”

“Hey!”

Belarus laughed, then flinched again, and America pulled back, hummed, and jumped over the bed to the other side of the small room. She rifled through one of her drawers, and with a, “A-ha!” She pulled out an opened package of boxer briefs.

“Here!Accidentally bought a size too small for me, so maybe they’ll fit you.” She brought them to Belarus, who took the package as Amelia bounced back to the dresser, almost falling over. She waved away Belarus asking if she was okay. “Fine, fine. Different… center of gravity I guess. I’ll get used to it.”

Not-so-subtly watching As Amelia bent over to dig through the bottom drawer, Belarus felt tightness around his dick again and quickly tore his eyes away from America’s ass. He pulled the comforter over his lap and looked over at the end table, eyebrows raising when he saw that the stone had disappeared.

America pouted before smiling triumphantly, pulling out the Toronto Maple Leafs pajama bottoms she’d gotten Canada as a joke gift a few years ago. He kept “accidentally” leaving it here, whenever he’d visit after America would visit him to return them. Canada was a pretty twiggy guy, kinda like Belarus, so they’d probably fit him better than one of her pants—which, thinking on that now, thanks to her… assets, she might need to get some new ones soon, but she could do that later.

The thought made her head light. She felt almost giddy, even. She’d never liked shopping before, wasn’t sure if she’d necessarily like it now, but the thought of finding clothes that fit on her in a way that filled her with joy? Her heart grew, warmth filling her body and making her feel like if she wanted, she could jump up and fly.

Not wanting to leave Belarus waiting, though, she opened one of the middle drawers and pulled out her Wings of Freedom T-shirt. She brought the clothes to Belarus, who thanked her and quickly went into the bathroom. America leaned over to open the end table’s drawer, pausing when she realized the weird stone was gone.

“Huh,” she muttered, grabbed her phone, and sat up to scroll through her contacts.

Belarus flipped on the bathroom light and quickly tore off his pajamas and lace panties, sighing in relief to not have that fabric rubbing up against him anymore. He pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and flushed as he finally looked down to inspect his size. He didn’t have the widest frame of reference but thought the length and girth looked rather large, though he wondered if his frame had something to do with that. He’d always been skinny, but now he looked like the kind of guy his sister would joke would be pushed over by the wind.

Belarus’s long hair got caught in the waistband as he pulled on the boxer briefs, and he grunted and pulled on the mirror above the sink to open the medicine cabinet. He grabbed a thin, stretchy headband and used it to try pulling his hair back into a low ponytail, but it only took seconds for it to slip halfway down his hair.

He tossed the headband, deciding it was useless, and he pulled on the long blue-and-white pajama pants, tying the drawstring off as he looked back at the mirror. He could see more of his brother in his face now, primarily in his nose and eyes, even if his were a lighter shade of purple.

Looking at his broad shoulders and the gentle tapering of his torso, Belarus thought to let himself think of his body as svelte more than twig-like or skinny and he smiled.

Shirt on, he pulled his hair out from underneath the collar, and he opened the door as America let out a loud groan.

“This isn’t some joke!” she cried out, and Belarus stifled a smile as he returned to the bed, pulling her close to him. She cuddled up until she was on his lap, and Belarus laid his head on her shoulder as he hugged her around her waist while she talked. “Fucking—You want proof?!”

Belarus couldn’t help but laugh, hugging America tighter when he looked up and saw her bite her lip to keep from smiling at the sound. She was trying to stay mad at whoever she was talking to, which Belarus surmised to be England when he heard his voice from the phone:

“Who is that? Alfred, is that you?”

Groaning again, America pulled the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker as England continued. “Miss, please give that git—”

“Your on speaker, old man,” America growled, making Belarus chuckle again. He met her eyes as she turned to look at him. “I think we’ll have to choose new names. I really like Emily. What do you think?”

“It’s pretty,” Belarus responded, taking America’s free hand and bringing it to his lips, enjoying the blush his kiss brought out of her. “Emiliya.”

“How about you?”

“I’ve always been partial to the name Nikolai.”

“Nikolai.” The way America’s lips molded around the name made Belarus’s heart skip a beat.

England went silent on the line for a moment while America and Belarus shared a kiss, one more careful than the one last night. It started with just a brush of their lips but deepened, America almost dropping the phone when England suddenly talked again.

“Russia? You’re there?” He sounded doubtful, and Belarus rolled his eyes. His voice was deeper, but he didn’t sound like his brother. His voice was huskier. “Okay, what is going on?!”

Leaning into Belarus’s body, America started telling England about the mysterious rock appearing on the end table. She told them how soon as they touched it, they couldn’t pull away, and she told him that it made them change sex.

“So you need me help to change you two back?” England asked when she was done.

“No!” America and Belarus shouted, jumping up before looking at each other and blushing.

America leaned back into Belarus, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her again.

“I tried asking about things like hormones and surgery to my team’s head doctor years ago,” America confided, sounding vulnerable, almost sad. Belarus trailed light kisses along the side of her neck as he rubbed along her thigh with one of his hands. “He told me it would cause changes to my land, and they had no idea what to prepare for and if it might affect people living in whichever places would be affected.”

Belarus remembered hearing something similar, overhearing a conversation between Liechtenstein and Prussia. Both of them had wanted those options also, but there was too much risk, no one knowing how their lands might be affected. Liechtenstein had decided to come out and socially transition anyway, Belarus only able to admire from afar, feeling both admiration and jealousy.

“Hmm,” England replied. It sounded like he was still half-asleep. Belarus looked over at the clock on the end table, seeing it was almost four in the morning. Christ. They had a world meeting in six hours.

“I’m calling cuz I wanna know if you know what that thing was,” America said. “It disappeared, and I don’t know if it’ll end up appearing to someone who  _ won’t _ like these changes.”

“Can’t say I’ve heard of such a thing,” England finally sighed. “And I’m glad you’re happy, and I believe I can assume you are happy as well…”

“Belarus,” he informed, biting back a laugh when he heard a crash, like England had fallen out of bed. “And yes, I am.”

“G-good.” England cleared his throat. “Because I don’t know of any spells or potions available that could change one’s sex—not entirely, at least, and not permanently.”

“We also need help telling everyone else,” America said. “I can call Canada and France next, but I don’t think anyone will be happy if the first half of the meeting is shock over… well, y’know.”

Belarus hummed, not quite looking forward to this but knowing it would have to come sooner or later—he just hoped they didn’t go to his hotel room, wanting to talk or see him. He hadn’t told anyone he was seeing America, either, though he was sure he saw Spain at their restaurant, so at least half of western Europe probably knew by now.

“I can tell my siblings,” Belarus said. “As well as Lithuania, Romania, and Norway.”

“I suggest waiting until at least sunrise,” England said, then yawned. “But I can help with that as well. You could also utilize social media. I wouldn’t exactly tag everyone, but many are sure to see the pictures before the meeting.”

“Good idea!” America cheered. “Wow, you thought of that before I did. We’ll make an influencer out of you yet!”

“No.” England hung up, and America set her phone aside and turned around, so she could throw her arms around Belarus’s neck.

“Before that…” She batted her eyelashes, and Belarus smirked, one of his hands resting on her hip as his other arm kept him propped up. “Maybe we can try again with dinner, but with breakfast this time? My fridge and pantry’s all stocked.”

“But…?”

“But maybe we  _ start _ with the kiss? A redo?”

In answer, Belarus leaned forward, lips parting as America met him halfway with vigor that made him close his eyes and get lost in her touch. He leaned forward, both hands finding her waist while her arms remained around his neck. She shivered as his tongue ran over her teeth, and she ground into him as he felt himself grow hard beneath her. He grunted and hitched her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, forcing her to bend down to keep her lips on his.

Belarus’s and America’s hearts were racing when they finally broke apart, both filled with heat and electric passion, but when America rolled her lips inward, her eyes going down a bit, Belarus smiled and helped her down. He got off the bed and held out a hand, helping her to her feet. He was still partially hard, but if America noticed, she didn’t say anything. She wasn’t ready for that next step just yet, and Belarus was fine with that. He wasn’t sure if he was ready either. All he knew was that he was happy, and America felt the same.


End file.
